Sailing Around the World (album)
"Sailing Around the World" is a Wiggles album that was released on August 8, 2005. The accompanying video was released in 2005 as well. Tracklist # Intro - 0:20 # Sailing Around The World - 2:43 # Intro - 0:14 # Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler! - 1:21 # Intro - 0:23 # San Francisco Trolley Car - 1:47 # Intro - 0:21 # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) - 2:52 # Intro - 0:22 # Elbow To Elbow - 2:16 # Intro - 0:26 # London Town - 1:50 # Intro - 0:24 # Sicily (I Want To Go) - 1:33 # Intro - 0:18 # Here We Go Mexico City! - 2:10 # Intro - 0:21 # Goldfish - 2:32 # Intro - 0:18 # The Pennsylvania Polka - 2:51 # Intro - 0:13 # The Barrel Polka - 2:42 # Intro - 0:12 # Mop Mop - 2:01 # Intro - 0:20 # Brisbane - 1:54 # Intro - 0:18 # Sydney Barcarolle - 2:01 # Goodbye - 0:15 # The Captain's Wavy Walk - 2:49 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Fernando Moguel, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist Release Dates * America: June 21, 2005 * Australia: August 8, 2005 Trivia * This is the last album to include Steve Blau on keyboards before he passed away. * Both the Australian and US booklets show the same inside covers. * Mop Mop was previously sung in the Santa's Rockin'! concert. * Each introduction track before each song, apart from Sailing Around The World, is spoken in rhyme. * The Root Beer Polka is titled as "Roll Out the Barrel (The B.Barrel Polka)". * In Australia, "The Barrel Polka" is titled as "Roll Out the Barrel (The B.Barrel Polka)". * This is the last album where Julio Moguel is on guest vocals. * Tony Henry plays the drums on this album. * Sydney Barcarolle is a re-recorded version of the Barcarolle from Jacques Offenbach's final opera, The Tales of Hoffmann. It's also a re-recorded version & adapted to Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice). * This is the extremely last album to feature Mark Punch on backing vocals besides the guitar. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. Goofs * Despite The Wiggles being credited for backing vocals, only Anthony is heard speaking in one song, Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens). * On Spotify, John Field wasn't credited for Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler! and Elbow To Elbow. * Recorded mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist is not credited on the back of the album booklet. But it is still credited on the video. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Series 4 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Series 5 Albums Category:2006 Category:Classic Wiggles